The Call
by Luv-Tita
Summary: Por que ele não era o último Uchiha. Era apenas o primeiro...


**_Música:_**_ The Call – Regina Spektor – Filme: Nárnia II (amo os livros e os filme. Sem contar que o príncipe Caspian (Ben Barnes) é um gato)._

_Amo essa música. Então sonhei com o Sasuke e achei que esse era o tema perfeito para uma SongFic de final de ano. Amo d+ essa música._

**Capitulo Único**

Observava atentamente os pequenos flocos de neve atingirem o chão já coberto por um fina camada branca.

Esse era seu fim. No frio. Perdido no branco. Onde ninguém poderia salvá-lo. Sem nenhum laço. Sem ninguém o esperando em lugar algum.

Sem ninguém...

Apenas o último Uchiha.

Aqueles que prometeram nunca o abandonar já não estavam mais ali. Talvez cuidando de suas vidas, seguindo seus caminhos ninja. Finalmente haviam percebido que pra ele não havia volta.

Lutava contra si mesmo para permanecer com os olhos abertos. Já não adiantava mais. Conseguiu finalmente o que sempre desejou.

Estava sozinho.

–-

**_It started out as a feeling,/ Começou como um sentimento,_**

**_which then grew into a hope,/ Que então cresceu em uma esperança,_**

**_which then turned into a quiet thought,/ Que se tornou então um pensamento quieto,_**

**_which then turned into a quiet word,/ Que se tornou então uma palavra quieta,_**

–-

Lembrava-se com clareza o dia em que abandonou aqueles que lhes foram fieis. Aquela que o amou incondicionalmente, abrindo mão da sua própria vida para acompanhá-lo. Ela estava segura. Era o importava.

– Obrigado.

Obrigado, foi a última coisa que disse. Era a única coisa que podia dizer.

A vida lhe mostrava que sempre esteve errado. Laços não se rompem, laços não acabam. Eles só se fortalecem, tanto que neste dia Sasuke deu a vida pela segurança de seu 'irmão' e de seu 'amor'.

–-

**_and then that word grew louder and louder/ E então essa palavra cresceu mais e mais_**

**_'til it was a battle cry:/ Até se tornar um grito de guerra:_**

**_I'll come back when you call me,/ Eu voltarei quando você me chamar,_**

**_no need to say goodbye/ Não há porquê se despedir._**

–-

O time 7 era uma célula tripla. Isso não mudaria. Nunca mudou. Nunca vai mudar.

Adoraria ver mais uma vez seu ex-sensei lendo aquele livrinho. Adoraria pelo menos mais vez disputar algo com Naruto e chamá-lo de dobe. Adoraria mais uma única vez ver os olhos esmeraldinos que tanto lhe enfeitiçavam.

O frio aumentara. A dor me seu peito também. Banhado pelo sangue ele se pôs a lembrar das coisas simples que lhe fizeram feliz sem saber. Das coisas que o deixavam irritado por que as amava. Das coisas que tentou esquecer mas que percebeu ser impossível.

–-

**_Just because everything's changing/ Só porque tudo muda_**

**_doesn't mean it's never been this way before/ Não significa que nunca foi assim antes._**

**_All you can do is try to know who your friends are/ Tudo que você pode fazer é tentar saber quem seus amigos são,_**

–-

Ele não morreria em vão. Sua vingança estava completa. Seu propósito fora concluído. Sua vida terminara.

Era o destino.

Olhou para o céu estrelado. Era a última vez que veria as estrelas. Pra onde ele iria com certeza elas não estariam lá para iluminar sua noite, triste, vazia, sem vida.

Por que insistia em ver os olhos verdes no céu escuro. Talvez o melhor seja isso. Talvez o portador da Kyuubi seja o melhor para ela. Talvez sempre foi. Para sempre será. Ele não passava de uma vida desnecessária em meio milhões de pessoas com futuro promissor.

Ele era apenas um pião de um jogo que ia além do que podia imaginar.

Do que ela poderia compreender.

Ele existia para isso.

Viveu para isso.

E 'isso' havia acabado.

Acabava com ele.

Acabava ali.

Do jeito que ele sempre temera.

Sozinho.

–-

**_as you head off to the war./ Enquanto marcha para a guerra._**

**_Pick a star on the dark horizon/ Escolha uma estrela no horizonte escuro_**

**_and follow the light./ E siga a luz._**

–-

Fechou os olhos e voltou a noite em que partiu de Konoha. Lembrava com perfeição as lágrimas da pequena garota. Pareciam mais adagas que perfuravam sem dó seu coração. Ele queria ficar, ele pretendia voltar... Mas o destino disse 'não'.

"Obrigada"

Agora estava ali. Partiria sem dizer nada a ninguém. Tlavez nem lembrassem mais de sua existência insignificante. Quem se importaria um nukenin, traidor da vila e um vingador a beira da morte?

A dor em seu peito o trouxe de volta. Cuspiu o sangue e viu como ele mancharam a camada fina de neve.

Morreria de frio ou de hemorragia.

Qual era o pior?

Morrer assim... Ou sem ninguém?

–-

**_You'll come back when it's over,/ Você voltará quando acabar,_**

**_no need to say goodbye (x2)/ Não há porquê se despedir. (x2)_**

–-

Não estava arrependido. Não havia do que se arrepender. E nem do que se orgulhar.

Fechou os olhos novamente esperando dessa vez a morte chegar. Tudo escurecer. O frio não lhe causar mais nenhum mau. A dor se dissipar. E as lembranças irem embora.

Naquele momento era o novamente a criancinha que viu a dor, o desespero e a morte diante dos próprios olhos e não pode fazer nada. Não podia fazer mais nada.

Ele chegara ao fundo. Como desejava sentir-se vivo. Queria viver de novo a época do time 7. Queria gritar e dizer a eles que nunca se esquecera. Nunca o achara apenas um simples sensei, e sim uma figura paterna. Que nunca o achara um dobe, e sim um irmão exemplo. Que nunca achara feia ou irritante, e sim o anjo mais perfeito.

Queria tanto que eles soubessem. Queria que eles o entendessem..ç

Pela primeira vez.

Uma última vez.

–-

**_Now we're back to the beginning/ Agora estamos de volta ao começo_**

**_It's just a feeling and no one knows yet,/ É apenas um sentimento e ninguém conhece ainda,_**

**_but just because they can't feel it tôo/ mas, apenas porque não podem sentir esse sentimento também,_**

–-

"Sasuke... Não me deixe... Não vá... Me leve com você..."

Ainda de olhos fechados via com clareza aquela noite. Escutava perfeitamente a voz chorosa o pedindo que ficasse. Precisava reviver seu pior pesadelo até na hora da morte?

Abriu os olhos e sentiu as gotas salgadas de um choro desesperado se derramarem sobre sua face. Podia ver os olhos verdes banhados em lágrimas o encararem.

"Não morre agora seu teme maldito"

A voz embargada de Naruto entrou seus ouvidos como a afiada katana entrou em seu peito.

Oh! Sentia tanto.

"Obrigado"

Era só o que pode pronunciar.

Exatamente como da última vez.

Só que agora ele partiria para sempre.

Tudo parecia tão real.

Inclusive a menina de olhos verdes e cabelos róseos que chorava desesperadamente, exatamente como da última vez.

Era tão real.

–-

**_doesn't mean that you have to forget/ isso não significa quer você têm que esquecê-lo_**

**_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger/ Deixe suas memórias crescerem mais fortes e mais fortes_**

**_'til they're before your eyes/ até estarem diante de seus olhos._**

–-

"Não de novo não... Agora não... Você não vai me deixar... Não vou deixá-lo ir sem mim de novo..."

"Fica vivo seu teme filho da puta!"

Permitiu-se rir pela última vez. Eles não mudavam. Nunca mudariam. Ele preferia assim mesmo.

Então of rio chegou ao seu máximo. Agora ele soube que era sua vez.

"Sakura"

Ele queria pronunciar o nome de todos. Mas só o dela insistia em sair de sua boca. Talvez ela merecesse. Ela era especial. Sempre fora. Era única.

Estava na hora de se despedir

"eu..."

"Sasuke-kun fica"

Sentiu o calor inundar seu ser.

Talvez não fosse a hora de ir.

"Sasuke-kun preciso de você. Reaja!"

Não há porquê se despedir**_._**

–-

**_You'll come back when they call you,/ Você voltará quando te chamarem,_**

**_no need to say goodbye (x2)/ Não há porquê se despedir. (x2)_**

–-

Não havia barreiras.

Não havia mais nada.

Não era o fim.

Era o recomeço.

Não era o último Uchiha.

Era apenas o primeiro...


End file.
